tvtropesdoctorwhofandomcom-20200215-history
Day Fifteen
| | | | }} | audience =ResetRory}} |previous=Day Fourteen |next=Day Sixteen }} Day Fifteen is the fifteenth #tvtropesdoctorwho session and the fourth session in the Hello, Holo campaign. The Plot Ellie and Hal attempt to come up with a name for the latter. Nothing else of consequence happens. During the Previous 24 Hours Mukora can’t make it, but then we knew that already. After-Action Report Hour One (11:33AM – 12:00PM) Wack’d and unnoun arrive. Wack’d briefly complains about his difficulties getting in touch with AceBallBat (hereafter Something Fangirly where these logs are concerned), and Wack’d and unnoun discuss what the plan is for the session since Mukora won’t be showing up. unnoun asks after Brom’s specific year of origin in hopes of incorporating a Faction Paradox plot element. Hour Two (12:00PM – 1:00PM) unnoun elaborates on her planned plot element for Wack’d, who is then logged out. Upon logging back in the two encounter 2NLAAAJ8D, who says nothing but has an @ sign designating him an administrator of the room. The mystery person enters and exits without saying a word. It turns out to be a phantom account of Wack’d’s triggered by his being logged out. Bocaj arrives. Hour Three (1:00PM – 2:00PM) Bocaj and Wack’d briefly discuss X-Men: Days of Future Past and Lucy. Wack’d goes to get food. Hour Four (2:00PM – 3:00PM) Wack’d returns. TParadox arrives. Hour Five (3:00PM – 4:00PM) nomuru2d arrives almost immediately after Wack’d wonders aloud where he is. Bocaj says “Hey now” after being slapped by nomuru2d, triggering a discussion of the song “All Star” and Mystery Men, the song it was tied into and eventually eclipsed. It’s decided that the game will start, so naturally it fails to, as TParadox needs to drive to work. A few of the players—not Wack’d—begin to joke about killing off Brom. Hour Six (4:00PM – 5:00PM) TParadox returns, and the game starts, only to almost immediately be derailed into a debate over the material the TARDIS floor is made of. Wack’d acknowledges that the game has lost a severe amount of momentum, and begins to take suggestions for ways to fix this, specifically entertaining the idea of swapping the game out of Saturdays and onto Sundays, when Bocaj isn’t working. unnoun says she normally runs errands and such on Sundays, but everyone else appears to be fine with the change. Hour Seven (5:00PM – 6:00PM) Changing the time is debated, and other days of the week are entertained before Sundays at 3 are apparently settled on. Attempts to return to the game are scuttled first by the party’s usual brand of inactivity and then by Wack’d’s dislike of actually playing the Doctor and trying to dictate everyone’s activities. Wack’d then announces his dad wants to take him to dinner. Hour Eight (6:00PM – 7:00PM) Wack’d’s decided to take his dad up on his dinner offer, and plans to leave at about 6:30 and then come back after an hour, maybe two. ResetRory shows up. Mukora is briefly complained about. Wack’d leaves. Hour Nine (7:00PM – 8:00PM) ResetRory asks if anyone is here. Bocaj announces he is. Hour Ten (8:00PM – 9:12PM) Wack’d returns and finds nomuru2d missing and unreachable. ResetRory announces he liked “Deception of the Cybermen”. Wack’d gives nomuru2d fifteen minutes to return before calling it a night. He doesn’t. Everyone leaves. 015